This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. The Internet provides opportunities for people in various geographical locations to play games with one another in an online environment. Although the game of poker has been described as providing hours of boredom and seconds of exhilaration, websites providing online poker play have become highly popular. In conventional online poker, hands typically are played in a sequential fashion, where the players at a table are required to finish the current hand before the next hand can be dealt. This can result in a considerable amount of waiting time for those players who were in the current hand but opted out of play (i.e., folded) in that hand.